


Pretty boy

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corset, Crossdressing, F/M, Panties, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons, feminized!Dean, girl!Sam, strap-on sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl!Sam in a strap on and pegging Feminized!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boy

“Are you going to be home soon?” Sam asked, holding the phone to her ear, pulling her pants up her legs.

“Soon enough, why miss me?” And Sam could hear the smirk.

“Maybe, or maybe I can't wait to see you on your knees.”

There was silence, though Sam could hear Dean swallowing hard and clearing his throat.

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm, going to wait in our room for you, come find me when you're ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

Sam smirked as she hung up the phone, adjusting the fake cock that she was wearing, so she could sit more comfortably on the bed. She only had to wait fifteen minutes until the she heard the Impala pull out outside the little cabin. A smile slipped onto her face as she listened to him come in, then head into the little bathroom.

It wasn't often that they played like this, too much of a risk that John would come home and find them, and it was hard enough hiding the pieces. But it only took one hissy fit from Sam, when she had caught John going through her things, for him never to do it again. So now he left the 17 year olds things alone, leaving it up to Dean if he needed something that Sam had.

Another ten minutes ticked by before she heard Dean leave the bathroom, coming up the stairs and right outside the door. There was a small knock, making her smile again.

“Come in.” She called.

The door swung open, Dean leaning against the frame, bitting his bottom lip before moving more into the room.

“There's my pretty.” Sam purred, standing, wrapping her arms around Deans neck.

It didn't matter how many times they did this, Dean still blushed each time, adding to the other colors on his face. The black and green around his eyes, making them pop, the sparkle of pink on his lips, drawing Sam in to kiss them. Sam loved when he wore the outfit he was in, the white panties and corset, with the dark green ribbons and bows. Running her hands over Deans sides, she kissed him softly, before moving her hands to his ass.

“Feel it baby, how hard I am for you?” She purred, pushing their hips together.

“Yea.” Dean breathed out, running his fingers into Sams hair.

“Are you going to be a good girl and suck it for me?”

Dean nodded, slipping to his knees, holding onto Sams hips as he ran the tip of his nose over the stiff silicone. Undoing the button and zipper, Dean pulled them down, letting the fake cock pop out. He adjusted it a little, making Sam moan as the bump on the base rubbed against his clit.

“Go on, suck it.” Sam purred out, wrapping his fingers in his hair, pulling him close.

Dean licked his lips once before taking the silicone into his mouth, sucking just at the head for a moment before taking it deeper. Sam let out a shaky breath as she watched Dean suck, the way his cheeks hollowed around it, the noises he made while doing it. There was a little bit of pleasure, when it would press against her, but it looked good enough to make up for the lack of physical pleasure.

“Mmm, you look so good sucking my cock, love how it feels don't you?” Sam hummed, giving Deans locks a tug.

Moaning softly, Dean nodded, taking a little more of the silicone into his mouth, the tip brushing the back of his throat. When he did this, Sam could feel it press against her clit more, making her moan as her head tilted back. Dean took a little bit more in, before it was too much, making him pull off just a little.

“Want to fuck your pretty pussy, get it all wet just for my cock.” Sam moaned, pulling back, the cock slipping from Deans lips.

“Please.”

Tugging Dean up, Sam gave him a kiss before shooing him over to the bed, staring to strip her clothes off. Stripping down to just the strap on, she grabbed the lube as Dean got on his hands and knees, hips swaying a little.

“My girl wants it bad, doesn't she.” Sam asked, climbing on the bed behind him.

“Yea, want it.” Dean mumbled into the pillow.

“What was that?” Sam asked, pulling Deans panties down over the swell of his cheeks.

“Yes, I want it, please Sammy.”

Sam tsked a little, bringing her hand down against Deans cheek, making the other jolt a little.

“Now what have I told you about calling me that?” She asked, bringing her hand down on the other cheek as well.

“Sorry, Sir, please forgive me.”

“That's much better.” Sam smiled, leaning forward and placing a kiss against Deans hole.

Dean made a noise that was close to a whimper as Sam did it again, before pressing her tongue against him. She teased him for a few more moments, listening to the noises he made before she pressed her into him. The noise that came from Dean could only be described as a keen, but she wouldn't dare call it that to his face. Since she liked having him like this, under her hands and mouth and letting her make him fall apart.

“Sam, please.” Dean moaned, as she continued to eat him out, moving back and forth from teasing him, to pressing her tongue as deep as possible.

Thrusting into him a few more times, she pulls back, picking up the lube and coating her fingers. Running the tip of her finger around his hole, she pressed it in, smirking a little at how easily it went into him.

“Been thinking about this baby, thinking about taking my cock?” She asked, pressing two fingers in slowly.

“Yea.” Dean shivered, as Sam stretched him.

“Fucked yourself back on your fingers, I know how good that feels, imagining it was me.” Sam mused, adding lube to the strap on as she added another finger into Dean.

“Need you, I'm good enough, please.”

Slipping her fingers out, she moved up onto her knees, cleaning her hands on the blanket before grabbing his hip. Lining up the silicone, she pressed it against him moving her hips enough for it to start sliding into him. She listened to his noises he was making, telling her when she could move forward more, or when she needed to stop. When she finally was flush against him, she grabbed both his hips, rubbing her thumbs in circles.

“Is my girl ready?” She asked, leaning to kiss him on the shoulder.

“Yea, I'm good.” Dean gasped, moan bubbling out as Sam started moving.

Both of them moaned as Sam pulled nearly all the way out, before pushing back in, then doing it again and again. She got into a rhythm, fingers digging into his hips, her mouth open in an o of pleasure.

“Sam, Sam.” Dean chanted, hands grabbing the sheets as he moved back against her.

“So good for me.” Sam gasped, pressing in and grinding against him, shaking as the pressure of the base made her come.

“Please, touch me.” Dean pleaded.

Continuing to move in short, pressing thrusts, Sam moved her hands into Deans panties, wrapping her fingers around his cock. Giving his cock long strokes, she moaned as she came again, pressing her cheek against his back. He started saying her name as a mantra again, thrusting shallowly into her hand and back against her. All it takes for him to come is one more squeeze of his cock, coupled with the toy against his prostate and he's coming into the white silk.

Nearly colapsing on the bed, Dean let out a moan as it made the cock slip out of him, Sam moving to the side, laying on her back. Looking over at her, Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“Hi there.” He smiled, kissing her softly.

“Hi yourself.”

“Did you need any help?” He asked.

“Nah, I'm good. I got off.”

“Ok, just making sure.” He said, kissing her again.

She sighed contently and kissed him back, lucky to have such a great guy in her life. It didn't matter to her, nor him, that they are related, it only mattered that they were in love.

“So shall we go shower and then find something to eat?” She asked, as he took the fake cock off of her and set it on the bed.

“I think that sounds good.”

And if he got her off two more times in the shower, once with his fingers the other with his mouth, she felt even more lucky than she did before.


End file.
